wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Iraya Nonaka
Perfil * Nombre: いたや ゆか/ Nonaka Iraya * Profesión: Actriz * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Fukuoka, Japón * Estatura: 171cm * Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: Cáncer * Familia: Esposo/estilista Hirohiko Furuta y dos hijos * Agencia: UnionMaker Entertainment Dramas * Sniffer SP (NHK, 2018) * Bye Bye, Blackbird (WOWOW, 2018) * Cecile no Mokuromi (Fuji TV, 2017) * Haha ni Naru (NTV, 2017) * Onna no Naka ni Iru Tanin (NHK BS Premium, 2017) * Sniffer (NHK, 2016) * Yassan (TV Tokyo, 2016) * Isan Souzoku (TV Asahi, 2015) * Umi ni Furu (WOWOW, 2015) * Ishitachi no Renai Jijou (Fuji TV, 2015) * Dososei (TBS, 2014) * First Class (Fuji TV, 2014) * Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) * Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013) * SUMMER NUDE (Fuji TV, 2013) * Dai Ni Gakusho (NHK, 2013) * Nekoben to Toumei Ningen (TBS, 2013) * ATARU (TBS, 2012, ep1) * Chushingura ~Sono Gi Sono Ai~ (TV Tokyo, 2012) * Nekoben ~ Shitai no Minoshirokin (TBS, 2012) * Pandora 3 (WOWOW, 2011) * Kokosei Restaurant (NTV, 2011) * Saijo no Meii (TV Tokyo, 2011) * Nagareboshi (Fuji TV, 2010) * Hotaru no Hikaru 2 (NTV, 2010) * Gyne (NTV, 2009) * Hataraku Gon! (NTV, 2009) * Aishiteru (NTV, 2009) * Atsu-hime (NHK, 2008) * Hotaru no Hikari (NTV, 2007) * Tobamashi, Ima (NHK, 2007) * Haken no Hinkaku (NTV, 2007) * CA to Oyobi (NTV, 2006) * Zenibana (NTV, 2006) * Jirocho Seoi Fuji (NHK, 2006) * Machiben (NHK, 2006) * Gekidan Engimono Replica (Fuji TV, 2006) * Koisuru Nichiyo (恋する日曜日), TBS/BS-i (2005) * Anego as Mizusawa Kayo (NTV, 2005) * Onsen e Iko! 5 (TBS, 2004) * Ashita Tenki ni Naare (NTV, 2003) * Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2003 (Fuji TV) * Kokoro (NHK, 2003) * Yoiko no Mikata (NTV, 2003) * Sky High (TV Asahi, 2003, ep1) * Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2002 (Fuji TV) * Nurseman (NTV, 2002) * Fighting Girl (Fuji TV, 2001) * Ashita ga Arusa (NTV, 2001) * Kamisama no Itazura (Fuji TV, 2000) * Taiyou wa Shizumanai (Fuji TV, 2000) * Tenshi ga Kieta Machi (NTV, 2000) * Perfect Love (Fuji TV, 1999) Películas * Sunny: Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai (2018) * March Goes out Like a Lamb (2017) * March Comes in Like a Lion (2017) * Your Lie in April (2016) * Our Family (2014) * Hotaru The Movie: It's Only A Little Light In My Life (2012) * Girls For Keeps (2012) * The Lady Shogun and Her Men / Ohoku (2010) * Outrage (2010) * Closed Note (2007) * Kayokyoku Dayo, Jinsei wa / Tokyo Rhapsody (2007) * Sad Vacation / Sado Vukeishon (2007) * Apartment 1303 (2007) Curiosidades * Debut: 1999 * Trabajó como modelo exclusivo para PeeWee en 1994. * El 22 de febrero de 2007, se casó con el estilista de vestuario Hirohiko Furuta. Iraya dio a luz a su hijo mayor en junio de 2008, y a su segundo hijo el 9 de agosto de 2012. Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1975 Categoría:UnionMaker Entertainment